The present invention relates to an individual CD file, and more particularly to a compact individual CD file injection-molded from plastics.
A variety of CD storage apparatus have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. FIG. 7 shows an individual CD storage case according to the prior art. This structure of individual CD storage case comprises two shells hinged together, and a CA carrier coupled to the shells on the inside for holding two CDs at two opposite sides. This structure of individual CD storage case is expensive. The assembly procedure of this structure of individual CD storage case is complicated. Further, the parts of this structure of individual CD storage case tend to be damaged when loading or unloading a CD. FIG. 8 shows a CD pack according to the prior art. This structure of CD pack is cheap, however it cannot hold loaded CDs firmly in place.